warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Leafpaw
Leafpaw is a current apprentice of MarshClan. Personality Leafpaw had become more independent and a loner after two of her littermates were taken. She hardly talks to her family anymore and just spends time doing whatever. She has no friends and is not motivated into making any. History Leafkit was born with her sister, Dawnkit, and her brothers, Nightkit and Thornkit. She loved to play and was a loveable kit who loved her family. Unfortunately, Leafkit wasn't able to form a good enough bond with her littermates before Dawnkit and Thornkit were taken by the Burning Empire. This didn't stop her from being saddened at first, and the grief of losing her siblings hit her as she realized that the world was cruel. She saw how her family was affected by the loss and she no longer felt the want to play and be happy. She felt miserable. She tried to keep up being happy and playful, but her sadness had left a mark in her. She became distant to her remaining family, watching as everyone else moved on from the loss of Leafkit's littermates and two other older kits, Windkit and Lightningkit. It didn't seem fair that they weren't as affected as her family was and she became a little more colder inside. When the foxes attacked MarshClan camp, Leafkit tried to keep Leapkit calm. She told him that she wouldn't let the foxes hurt him and that she would kick their furry butts if they dared to try and enter the nursery. After the fox attack, Leafpaw and Nightpaw became apprentices. Leafpaw went to find her mentor, Flintstrike, but he was wounded from the battle. She didn't care if she started training later or not. She didn't feel anything about being an apprentice. Nothing excited her anymore. When Leafpaw was silently watching the camp with dull eyes, her mother came over to question her. The apprentice told Tigerheart that it was nothing, she was fine. Her mother said that she could always talk to her or her family, but Leafpaw rolled her eyes at that. Like that was going to do anything. Uncaring that foxes may still be around, Leafpaw went to leave camp. Nightpaw noticed and asked if he could go with. Leafpaw said that she didn't care. Owner Leafpaw is owned by DreamerYumeko. Theme Song Misery Loves My Company - Three Days Grace Quotes "You aren't leaving too, right?" - Leafkit to Nightkit after Thornkit and Dawnkit were taken. "Those ugly, smelly foxes won't get in here." - Leafkit to Leapkit in comfort. "Well, I don't want to be called a liar anytime soon, so they better stay out of here or else I'll claw their butts." - Leafkit to Leapkit after Leapkit questions Leafkit about the foxes not coming into the nursery. "Right, talk, whatever." - Leafpaw to herself after Tigerheart says that she can talk to her and her father. Trivia Leafpaw is undecided for being killed off or not. Category:MarshClan Cats Category:Apprentices